


Il y avait des dragons lorsque j’étais enfant

by malurette



Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, One Shot, slightly jossed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Des dragons de toutes les tailles, toutes les formes et tous les tempéraments, mais c'était il y a si longtemps...





	Il y avait des dragons lorsque j’étais enfant

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Il y avait des dragons lorsque j’étais enfant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon [books verse]  
>  **Personnages :** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless   
> **Genre :** gen/léger angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Cressida Cowell, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « quand les anges s’envolent et ne veillent plus sur nous » d’après 31_jours (29 février ’16)  
>  **Prompt :** pour l'anniversaire de Hiccup, une année où il en a un  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** sur les derniers livres/post série spéculatif avant d'avoir lu le 12  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~500

Il y avait des dragons lorsque j’étais enfant, des dragons de toutes les tailles, toutes les formes et tous les genre. Ça allait du minuscule Vorpent Venimeux dont j’ai su annuler le venin à l’aide de la légendaire pomme de terre, au Seadraconus Giganticus Maximus qui était venu des abysses et y retourné. Et Toothless, mon dragon compagnon, celui que j’ai choisi comme partenaire et dressé et dont je me suis finalement fait un ami, connut tout ce qui était possible entre. 

Il est vrai qu’au début il a causé pas mal de problèmes mais avec le temps, au cours de nos aventures, il m’a plusieurs fois sauvé la vie ou au moins la mise. Il est également vrai qu’il a commencé sa carrière en tant que dragon minuscule, mais qu’il a depuis grandi, grandi encore, et qu’il continuera à grandir encore et encore, même après que j’aurai disparu moi-même, jusqu’à un jour dépasser tous les autres dragons que j’ai eu l’occasion de voir au cours de ma vie entière.   
D’un autre côté, ces dernières années, de plus en plus de dragons ont juste… disparu, alors d’ici à ce que Toothless atteigne sa taille adulte de Seadraconus Giganticus Maximus il ne restera peut-être plus aucun dragon dont comparer la taille à la sienne – et je ne serai plus là pour le voir. 

Malgré les années écoulées depuis notre première rencontre, que je sois devenu un vieil homme et que le monde ait tellement changé, il est resté à mes côtés, envers et contre tout. Les dragons du monde dans lequel j’avais grandi n’éprouvaient presque jamais de gratitude mais au fil des ans j’ai tissé avec Toothless une véritable amitié et une loyauté indéfectible. Cependant, combien de temps durera-t-elle encore quand ma vie sera terminé et que cette amitié deviendra un simple souvenir, quand Toothless se verra libre de vivre sa propre vie sans plus rien qui le retienne, que ce dont il choisira de se souvenir…   
Et notre vie fut si riche en souvenirs ! Nous avons accompli tant de choses ensemble… J’ai vécu une vie pleine et satisfaisante, j’ai été un héros et un roi, avec Toothless à mes côtés. Quand je regarde en arrière, j’ai l’impression que nous avons vécu ensemble plusieurs vies condensées en une seule. Le temps est passé tout seul sans que nous le remarquions au fil de nos quêtes et de nos aventures. 

Et pourtant, même si la plaisanterie était vraie et que je vieillissais quatre fois plus lentement que la normale pour un humain, Toothless me survivrait quand même et le moment s’en rapproche un peu plus chaque année. Je n’aurai peut-être plus d’anniversaire… Et quand je serai parti, les dragons reviendront-ils un jour, ou Toothless se retrouvera-t-il le tout dernier de son peuple à errer encore sur terre ?   
Nul ne saurait le dire et je ne peux qu’espérer que les choses s’arrangent pour le mieux…


End file.
